Metamorphosis
Metamorphosis is the 11th episode of Season 1 and was remade as the 25th episode for Season 6 under the title Cockroach Oggy. The Cockroaches replace one of Oggy's chocolates with a glowing piece, turning him into a cockroach. Plot One night, before Oggy was going to bed, he shaved, dried off his hair, and puts on his powder. Then hair gel was put on and trimming his nails, as the cockroaches were mimicking Oggy's gestures and they watched and laughed at him. After he read his storybook while eating his favorite chocolate, he turned off the light after the cockroaches replaced one of the chocolates with an green irradiated one and slept in the night. During Oggy's sleep, something is happening inside the house as green flashes go around the house. (I have a bad feeling about this....) The next morning, at dawn, Oggy walks up to his mirror to bathe, but when he turned the lights on, as he was brushing his teeth, he was suddenly shocked at himself looking like a cockroach! Being like one, he tried to get rid of himself, but it was no use. At the kitchen, he can't cope with the ways of being a cockroach, due to its form. He tried to get in the dishes, but ends up being in its mess. He tried for the fridge, but ended up messing in it. Moving like a cockroach, he tried to find ways to crawl, but found one by using heads of a plunger as suction shoes. But the cockroaches mess him up by letting go of his suction ability, causing Cockroach Oggy to fall to the floor, with a dynamite on his hand! Finding more ways, cockroaches have wings. So he learns to use its wings to get away rather than crawling. He tries to fly for the fist time, but ends up falling again! Cockroach Oggy tries to reach them by squeezing into tight spaces, but can't as he heard the doorbell as Jack came to visit. Oggy smiled at Jack, but the latter screamed in horror and fell unconsciously. Jack then woke up, screamed again, and smashed him with a street sign. Now it's Jack chasing Cockroach Oggy all over the house. (Cockroaches are definitely every people's worst nightmare!) Oggy hid at the fridge, but Jack rammed him through the wall to the cockroaches' place. And they moved him out using a fireworks rocket with Oggy in the cart. Jack, with his transformation ray, fired upon Oggy as he went out. Stunned, Oggy is transformed back to normal. Jack, who tried to revive him by belching out the green chocolate, ended up being one after he swallowed it. Now things went over the opposite direction now that Jack IS a cockroach. And he eventually moved out of the house. And Oggy, seeing the cockroaches' hilarious moment, squashes them at last. Back to sleeping, the cockroaches replace one of the chocolates again, with a red irradiated one. Oggy ate it, red flashes came out the house, and the sound of a wolf howls out into the night as the episode ends. Trivia * From this episode to current episodes, Marky and Joey's Red Eyes are now Pink. Gallery Metamorphosis 1.png Metamorphosis 2.png Metamorphosis 3.png Metamorphosis 4.png Cockroach Oggy 1.png|Joey swapping an ordinary chocolate for a glowing, green one. Cockroach Oggy 2.png|Oggy realizing that that is his own reflection. Cockroach Oggy 3.png|Oggy stuffs himself with the contents of the fridge. Cockroach Oggy 4.png|Oggy attempting to fly. Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)